All's Fair In Love And War
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Another sweet little fanfiction, between my three favorite guys! :D Has shounen-ai in it so, if that's still against your liking, don't read it. If you have no problem, by all means; check it out!


Another little cutesy thing between Luffy, Shanks and Ace.

Yes, Luffy is a boy (I'm not really one for gender-bending with anime), and he and Ace are children here.

Has nothing graphic of course, just sweetness and adorableness.

I own nothing One Piece; although I'd like to own Shanks... XD -Ahem- with that being said; enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, give that back!" Ace demanded, just as soon as Luffy had stolen the last piece of meat from him.

"No, I'm still hungry." Luffy replied, holding the meat away from him.

"But it's mine! You saw me going to grab it and you took it before I could get it!" Ace growled, reaching over his little brother in attempts to reclaim the piece. "It's not fair Luffy!"

"There's plenty of times Oniisan hasn't been fair to me!" Luffy fought back, holding out a hand to keep Ace at bay.

"I'm the oldest, I get the last one!" Ace retorted, growing more annoyed with the younger.

Shanks gave a chuckle at the scene before him and reached over, snatching the last piece of meat and holding it out of both their reach. "How about you two share it?" He suggested.

"No way! I had it first and he stole it from me, like always!" Ace exclaimed, determined to have it all to himself.

"Shanks! I'm hungry still!" Luffy whined, hoping to win it back that way.

Ace crossed his arms, glaring at his brother. "Humph."

Luffy ignored his big brother, his eyes still locked on the meat Shanks now had. Determined; he tackled the man, knocking him back and in the process, Shanks had let go of the meat.

"NO!" Luffy shouted, attempting to grab it but it was too late. The piece of meat had already fallen into the sea that the cliff over looked.

"Nice going Lu! Now look at what you did!" Ace growled, and resisted the urge to give a good whack to his brother.

Shanks chuckled. "Well, that solves that, doesn't it?" He asked, amused.

Luffy sniffled, still on top of Shanks. "I really wanted that…"

Ace sighed. "You're such an oaf…" He muttered, turning away from the two.

Shanks sat up, keeping Luffy in his lap still. He leaned in to the boy's ear.

"Don't worry, I'll get extra just for you next time." He whispered between the two of them and grinned.

Luffy stared up at him, with wide eyes. "REALLY?!" He asked loudly. Ace didn't bother to ask what they were talking of, he didn't much care at this moment.

"Mhm." Shanks nodded, ruffling the boy's hair.

"YAY!" Luffy smiled wide, and leaned up to wrap his arms around Shanks' neck. "I love Shanks-san! So much!" He exclaimed.

Ace raised an eyebrow the moment he heard the words. Luffy had never said that towards anyone except him and that caught his attention quickly.

"Shanks always treats me so nice!" Luffy giggled. "Unlike Oniisan who's sometimes mean…" He grumbled, briefly holding a grudge over his brother still.

"Oi, what was that?!" Ace asked, whipping around quickly just in time to catch sight of his stupid little brother place a kiss to the corner of the older man's mouth.

Ace stared at the both of them in shock and terror, with his mouth hung open.

Shanks looked down to the boy with mild confusion. "Luffy, why'd you do that?"

Luffy shrugged. "No reason, I just wanted to." He grinned.

Ace approached them, giving a hit over Luffy's head. "You don't kiss him!" He yelled.

Luffy frowned, rubbing the spot Ace had hit. "Why Ace?" He asked in a whine.

"He's too old!" Ace answered.

"Ace, am I sensing a little jealousy?" Shanks asked with a sly grin.

Ace gasped in surprise. "What? No way! Why would I be jealous of some stranger when I'm his brother?!"

Shanks laughed at first, and earned himself a few good punches to the shoulder from Ace as the boy ordered for him to shut up and that there was nothing funny about this.

Then, Shanks grabbed hold of him and pulled him down to the side of him, keeping him held there.

"You think you can just walk right in and get on our good side and take my brother from me, you got another thing coming mister!" Ace growled as he wiggled under Shanks' grip.

"Calm down, I'm not going to take Luffy from you." Shanks said calmly. "I'm only trying to make my time here with the two of you enjoyable for us all."

"I hate you and that stupid attitude of yours…" Ace grumbled to himself, sighing after. Shanks always stayed calm, and always seemed so care free. He never got mad and never yelled at Luffy or called him things when he was frustrated… Unlike Ace – who was now regretting it all because he felt he was losing Luffy's affection and admiration to a better man.

Luffy shifted in Shanks' lap, staring at the back of his brother's head for a moment, and then climbed out of the red-head's lap, crawling over to Ace.

"I love Ace too, even if you're mean to me." Luffy said, wrapping his arms around Ace's neck. Shanks let go of the oldest brother, allowing Luffy to pull Ace into a hug.

Ace gave a low huff under Luffy's apologetic kiss to his cheek. It was hard to stay mad at this adorable idiot.

"I love you too…" He said through gritted teeth. It felt awkward to admit that in front of another.

Luffy smiled, and rested his head against Ace's shoulder. "My Oniisan… Forever…" He muttered.

Ace had to smile at that. It melted his heart.

Shanks stared down at the two of them with a light grin. "Now, that's better." He said low, as he reached over and brushed a loose strand of Ace's hair out of his face and then laid back against the ground once more.

Ace sighed but said nothing. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against Shanks slightly. He'd never admit it, but maybe this man wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Reviews are much loved and appreciated! :D So leave them, yes? I'll love ya forever!


End file.
